1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire fighting agent application, and more particularly pertains to an improved method and apparatus for delivering compressed particulate solid fire fighting agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have attempted to employ pressure gas streams to entrain and deliver solid particulate fire fighting agents. Due to ambient air resistance, turbulence and varying pressures created by the fire being fought, nozzle cavitation, gas slippage through delivery hoses and nozzles, and other problems, the prior art systems have been found unable to deliver effective quantities of fire fighting agent for large fire involvements from safe distances. Prior art systems merely spray the particulate agent in a loose cloud into the periphery of the fire, and as such fail to generate sufficient kinetic energy to project the agent particles for sufficient distances. The tremendous heat of a typical structural fire creates high wind currents and turbulence, which disrupt and render such loose agent clouds ineffective.